Pushed To The limit
by Gabs92
Summary: After the events of the cyberwomen Ianto is feeling the stress of working for Torchwood, everythings going from bad to worse and just who is this young man, and what does he want with Ianto. Jack/Ianto pairing
1. Chapter 1

Pushed To The limit

_Pushed To The limit_

_The clock on Tosh's computer flashed 6:15am in bright red digits when he switched it on. Ianto was always the first one there. Just to make sure everything was nice and clean for when the team turned up. He looked up into Captain Jack's office seeing the lights switched of there was a blue glowing light coming from the sleeping space. Out of curiosity Ianto climbed the stairs and walked into Jack's office, looking down in the small sleeping area Ianto saw Jack sprawled out in bed. Ianto took that moment to watch him sleeping, he looked so peaceful and child like._

"_You're staring." Ianto jumped at the sudden disruption of the silence as Jack opened his eyes._

"_I'm sorry sir; I didn't know you were still here." Ianto turned bright red at his embarrassment and started to walk out. _

"_Hey I didn't say it was a bad thing, I thought I sent you kids home." Jack said as he rushed over to Ianto while putting his shirt on. Ianto looked at the floor. _

"_You did, sometimes I don't want to go home, and it's too quite and lonely." Ianto confessed._

"_It is here as well when no-ones around isn't it." Jack questioned, Ianto just shrugged and went to make coffee._

"_How are you Ianto?" Jack asked staring up at the man._

"_I'm fine, sir."_

"_You really need to start calling me Jack, Ianto." Jack said as he walked the steps up into the small sitting area and sitting down behind Ianto. "We never got to go on that date."_

"_Date?"_

"_Yeah, you know that one I asked you on when we were in the office." _

"_There are more things that are important right now."_

"_Yeah but still, Gwen has her life outside of here, Tosh and Owen do too. Why can't we." Jack smiled. Ianto passed Jack his cup of coffee magic. Jack nodded his thanks, Ianto continued to work instead of sitting down and enjoying his morning coffee. Jack looked at Ianto and grabbed his arms stopping him from working._

_"Yeah, they may have their life... but for now, we have to work" Ianto moved away from Jack_. Just as jack was getting up the hub door opened to reveal Toshiko, Owen and Gwen walking in _laughing __"yeah I can't believe that either" Tosh giggled walking over to her computer._

_"What's so funny" Jack put his hands on his hips._

_Tosh looked up at Jack. "Oh it's just a something Owen said." Gwen and Owen burst out laughing behind them. _

"_Ianto make some of you coffee magic if you will." Owen told him as he walked over to his desk and switched his computer on. Ianto looked at Jack and walked back over to the coffee machine. _

"_Owen you're going to have to make your own coffee this morning, I need to speak to Ianto, Privately!" Ianto looked at Jack. "Ianto in my office." Jack left without another word. The team looked at Ianto with confusion in their eyes. _

_Ianto closed the door as he walked into Jack's office, he stood still not sure on what to do. "Sit" Jack said from behind his desk. Ianto sat on the sofa near the window and stared at his hands._

"_Ok, you're not leaving this office until you tell me what's wrong." Ianto stayed quite. "Ianto you need to tell me what's wrong?" _

"_Why do you care?" Ianto shouted at Jack. The team down below looked up at the office after hearing Ianto shout. "I clean up your mess, Make the coffee, make sure everything's perfect. When do I ever get a thank you?" Ianto stood up and left without another word. Jack stood up and ran out to Ianto. Gwen, Tosh and Owen had stopped what they were doing and watched the scene unfold. Ianto was halfway down the steps when Jack grabbed him. _

"_Get of me!!" Ianto pushed Jack and ran out of the hub. Jack picked himself up of of the floor and looked at the now closing hub door._

"_What the hell was that all about?" Owen asked. _

"_Nothing" Jack turned to the team. "Don't you have work to do?" Jack then walked back into this office in pure shock of what Ianto had done and said. _

_Ianto walked around outside for a bit instead of going home. He couldn't believe he had just done that, normally, Ianto wasn't a violent person but this job gets to you. Ianto sat down on the bench and put his head in his hand._

"_Rough day?" a male voice said. Ianto looked up and saw a young man staring down at him. The man sat beside Ianto and looked at him._

"_Look I don't mean to sound rude, but I want to be on my own." Ianto said._

"_Yeah I gathered that seeing as you were sat by yourself, but my mum always said that when your angry or upset, if you on your own for to long, it just gets worse, you should talk to someone about it." Ianto looked at the man_

"_So I should talk to you?" _

_The man smirked. "No not if you don't want to, but I'm a good listener." The man smiled at Ianto and held out his gloved hand "I'm Scott, Scott Fisher, and you are…?"_

_Ianto hesitated before taking hold of the man hand. "Ianto Jones." Scott smiled and shook his hand._

"_Well Ianto Jones, what's on your mind?" _


	2. Chapter 2

"It's just work

"_It's just work." Ianto told him being careful not to say anything he's not suppose to._

"_Ahh the wonders of work, what do you work as?" Scott asked._

_Ianto hesitated for the second time, maybe it wasn't wise talking to a stranger about work. "I'm a receptionist at a... place."_

_Scott laughed. "That sounds ominous" Ianto smiled. "I can't really say._

_Scott nodded. "Ok fair enough. So what happened at work that's got you all messed up?"_

_Ianto signed. "My girlfriend, she died a couple of days ago, and my boss, and team act like nothing happened, in a way its good you know, but me and my boss we, err… dabble." Ianto explained._

_Scott smiled. "Dabble?" Ianto looked at Scott and smiled. "Ooo that kind of dabbling" Both boys smirked._

"_Ianto" he turned to the sound of his name and saw Toshiko standing behind him. "Are you alright?" Ianto nodded "I'm fine Tosh." Tosh looked over at Scott._

"_Hi, Scott Fisher."_

"_Toshiko Sato." Tosh smiled. "Jack's wondering were you're got to." Ianto nodded._

"_Yeah I guess I should apologise." Tosh smiled. Ianto stood up and turned to Tosh. "I'll be there in a minute." Tosh nodded._

"_Nice to meet you." Tosh smiled at Scott._

"_You to." Tosh walked back to the building and left Ianto and Scott together. _

"_I really should go" Ianto told him. Scott smiled and nodded._

"_I'll see you around Ianto Jones." Scott smiled and held his hand out. Ianto shook his hand and felt Scott passing a piece of paper to him. Scott gave him one last smile and left. Ianto looked at the piece of paper and saw a number. Scott's number. Ianto smiled and put the paper in his pocket. He started to walk back to the building. He signed deeply before entering the Hub; all eyes were on him as he walked in. Tosh pointed upstairs to Jack's office. Ianto nodded and started to walk upstairs. He nodded gently on the door instead of just walking in. "Come in." Ianto signed and opened the door. Jack looked up from where he was doing the paper work and saw Ianto. They stared at each other for what seemed like hours, until Owen walked in. "Me, Tosh and Gwen are of to find some dinner, you guys want anything?" Ianto shook his head._

"_Go to the bar for dinner and stay there till I call you." Jack told him. Owen looked from Ianto to Jack nodded and left. Jack looked up at Ianto. "Take a seat." Ianto sat on the sofa. Once jack heard the door close, he stood up and walked till he was in front of Ianto. "I'm sorry Jack; I was way out of line back there." Jack held a hand up to stop him. "It was my fault, I and everyone else just expect you to do all the stuff you do, and you're right we don't say thank you." Jack said. Ianto smiled slightly. "I'm giving you a few days off." Ianto was about to interrupted when jack continued. "No arguing, just go home and relax, I'll see you next week bright and early." Ianto smiled and nodded. "Shall I make you a cup of coffee before I go?" Ianto asked._

_Jack smiled. "Only if you want to." Ianto smiled and nodded and walked up to the seating area to make coffee. Jack stood outside of his office and stared at Ianto. Once he had finished making the coffee he walked back to Jack and handed him his coffee._

"_Thank you, Ianto." Jack smiled taking the coffee of him and taking a sip. Ianto smiled. "I was thinking, about what you said about that date." _

_Jack looked up. "Really and what did you think?"_

"_I was thinking that it would be a good idea if we did go out on date." Jack smirked. "O really" _

_Ianto nodded. "Ok I'll sort it out, you go home and relax I'll sort it for when you get out." Jack said. Ianto smiled and walked over to Jack. He leaned to him and kissed him gently on the cheek. "I'll cya in a week." Jack nodded and grabbed his coat. "Ianto" Jack shouted after him. "How about we go and get some dinner with the rest of the team before you go home." Ianto smiled and nodded._

"_Ok!" Ianto waited till Jack came down and then they both walked out together. _

_They met everyone at the bar; they were sat at the back drinking their drinks._

"_Hey guys." Gwen said as she and Owen moved over letting them sit down. "I'm about to go and get some more drinks you boys want one." Owen asked._

"_Yeah I'll have a glass of water and Ianto will have…" Jack looked at Ianto._

"_Erm… Rum and coke." Owen nodded and went to the pay. _

"_Just going to pop to the ladies room, Tosh?" Tosh nodded and went with her. Jack turned to Ianto and pulled him in a kiss. But was interrupted by a cough. _

_Jack and Ianto looked up. "Scott." Ianto jumped up and looked at Scott. Jack looked at Ianto and stood up also._

"_You going to introduce us?" Jack asked feeling left out and a little jealous._

"_Scott Fisher meet my boss…"_

"_Capitan Jack Harkness" Jack finished of for him. Scott smiled and held out his hand. Jack looked down at his hand and then back up. Owen walked over with the drinks just as Gwen and Toshiko came back._

"_Scott" Tosh said seeing him stood there._

"_You know him?" Jack asked._

"_Yeah I met him outside the building when I went in search for Ianto this morning, he and Ianto were talking." Tosh replied. _

"_Jack you're drink." Owen said placing his water on the table._

"_Water playing it safe huh?" Scott joked._

"_All of a sudden I don't feel thirsty anymore." Jack grabbed his coat and left the bar._

"_Was it something I said?" Scott asked. Ianto looked at Scott and then at the closing door. "I better go." Ianto said. Scott nodded._

"_Nice seeing you again Ianto." Ianto smiled. Scott leaned over and kissed Ianto on the cheek. Ianto pulled back and looked at Scott. _

"_I really should go." Ianto turned back to the team seeing them all staring at him. He grabbed his coat of the back of the chair and left. H opened the door and looked around for Jack. Seeing him walking back towards the Hub. Ianto ran to catch up with him. "Jack." He shouted. Jack completely ignored him and carried on walking. "Jack for god sake, I don't want another argument." Ianto finally caught up to him and grabbed his arm. Pulled him towards him, he looked into his eyes. "What has gotten into you?" Ianto said._

"_Just go home Ianto." Jack pulled his arm out of Ianto's grib and continued his walk._

"_No I'm not leaving it like this." Ianto once again grabbed his arm. Jack turned around and pushed Ianto. _

"_Go home!!"_

"_No!" _

"_Ianto," Jack was cut of by Ianto lips connecting to his. Jack resisted at first but soon returned the kiss. Ianto pulled back when air was needed, and looked at Jack. "What's wrong?" Ianto asked._

"_Who's Scott?" Jack asked._

_Ianto smiled softly. "I met him when we had that fight. I was sat on the bench and he came over to talk to me. That's all." Ianto answered. Jack smiled embarressed like and kissed Ianto again. _

"_I'm serious now go home" Jack smirked. Ianto laughed._

"_Ok, ok I'm going."_

"_I'll see you bright and early Monday morning." Jack told him. Ianto smiled and nodded walking of in the other direction towards his apartment. _


	3. Chapter 3

Once Ianto was at his apartment, he locked the door behind him

_Once Ianto was at his apartment, he locked the door behind him. Placed the keys on the side and went in search for a towel to take a shower. He stepped out of the shower and walked into his bedroom and changed into some sweatpants and a black top. Ianto looked around wondering what to do, he looked into the living room and decided to watch a bit of Television._

_Meanwhile back at the Hub, the team were very busy._

"_Jack, rift activity." Toshiko shouted up to Jack._

"_Where?"_

"_St Marys Church, the reading is of the scale." Tosh doubled checked her research. "I'm positive, it's something big Jack."_

"_Ok Tosh stay here keep me posted on the readings, Owen Gwen you're with me." Jack rushed down the steps and out of the building. The SUV swerved to a halt outside the church. Jack killed the engine and got out. He pushed a button on his earpiece. "Ok Tosh we're outside the church, any idea what it is?"_

"_No, sorry Jack." Tosh said back at the Hub. Jack Signed and turned back to the others. "Ok guys we have absolutely no idea what this thing is." Owen signed._

"_Well that's exactly what we like to hear boss." Owen said sarcastically. Jack looked from Owen to Gwen. "Ok, come on." Jack, Gwen and Owen moved towards the church. Guns in hand Jack slowly open the big Church door. Inside it was pitch black. Owen was first to grab his Torch and move in front. Gwen in the middle and Jack behind her. They all shone their lights in different directions. Owen suddenly stopped witch caused Gwen to bump into him. "Owen!" Gwen hissed. "Shhhh." Owen said he turned to Jack as they heard a soft whimper. Jack moved in front and shone his light in the direction of the noise. Nearest the wall was a figure, of what seemed to be a human. Jack silently moved towards the figure. "Don't come any closer." a male voice said. Jack stopped and stared at the figure. _

"_Who are you?" The man whipped around and immediately Jack recognised him. _

"_Wait a minute, aren't you Ianto's friend." Gwen asked as she came closer. "Scott wasn't it?"_

_Scott nodded. He turned to face the group his was bleeding from the stomach. Owen rushed over to him. "What happened?" he asked. _

"_I don't really know, I came here to meet a friend and I heard noises inside so I figured she was in here and the door was open so I let my self in, and I was too dark to see what it was but it jumped me." Owen looked at Jack._

"_I need to examine him probably if a." Owen looked back at Scott. "You know what did this then I need to make sure nothing will happen to him._

"_So you're saying we should take him back to base? Jack said baffled._

"_I don't see any other option." Owen said trying to control Scott's bleeding._

"_Ok, Gwen help Owen get him to the SUV, I'll call Tosh and tell her were coming back." Gwen nodded and helped Owen with Scott._

_After getting of the phone with Jack, and given strict instructions not to phone Ianto, Tosh quickly got to work making sure all alien devices with not in sight. Just as she sat down again, the Hub door opened. Jack walked in with an unreadable expression on his face and went straight to his office. Behind him Gwen and Owen carried Scott in. They quickly placed him on Owen surgery table and got to work. While Gwen helped Owen Tosh went to the sitting area and made Jack a cup of coffee and took it up to him. She nodded gently and walked in to see Jack behind his desk doing, what seemed to be paperwork. She walked to the desk and put the coffee in front of him. "Thanks Tosh."_

"_Not as nice as Ianto's but it will have to do." Tosh smiled. Jack smiled back and took a sip of Tosh's coffee. By his face expression he didn't like it much. Tosh laughed. "Sorry."_

"_Not your fault, guess I've just got used to Ianto's." Jack said putting the cup back down. Tosh nodded. "Well if you need anything else I'll be downstairs." Jack didn't look up but nodded. Tosh took that as a time to leave and quickly walked back out. She looked down to were Owen and Gwen were still working on Scott, seeing as she couldn't do any work till Scott left she decided to leave the hub. After a quick bye to Owen and Gwen, and telling Jack that she was off for a bit, Tosh found herself standing outside Ianto's apartment with a pizza and some beer. She buzzed the buzzer and waited till Ianto answered which was fairly quickly._

"_Yeah?" Ianto said through the intercom._

"_Ianto its Tosh." She spoke into it._

"_Come up." Ianto buzzed for his friend to get in. Tosh pushed open the door and walked up the stairs. She knocked on his door and waited for it to be answered which was once again fairly soon. Ianto opened the door and let Tosh in. She made her way inside. "I brought Pizza and Beer." She said as she placed them on table._

"_Not that I'm not great full for the company Tosh, but shouldn't you be a work?" Ianto said as he sat down at the table and started to eat the pizza._

_Tosh tried to think of what to say but without telling him that Scott was there, because Jack would kill her._

"_Well my computer crashed, and Jacks too busy in his office and Owen and Gwen are teasing each other in the autopsy room._

_Ianto looked at Tosh and nodded. _

"_So how you been?" _

"_Tosh it's been what 7-8 hours since I last saw you all." Ianto laughed._

"_Yeah well, Jack's a bit quite, I tried to make him some coffee before and what a disaster that turned out to be." Tosh confessed. Ianto laughed._

"_You have to gets Jack coffee perfect, a big spoonful of coffee, and two small lumps of sugar and just a little milk." Ianto told her._

"_I'll try that again later then." Tosh said eating her pizza. About an hour later Tosh felt her phone buzz in her pocket; she quickly got it out and got a message saying it was time for her to get back from Jack._

"_Well, looks like I better go back to work." Tosh said as she pocketed her phone and stood up. Ianto stood up also. _

"_Well, thanks Tosh, for the company and pizza and beer."_

"_Your welcome." Tosh smiled and walked towards the door. She leaned in and hugged Ianto. "I'll see you soon Ianto." Ianto nodded and let her out. He looked around the place and started to clean up._

_Tosh entered the Hub, seeing Gwen at her computer, Owen cleaning the table and Jack stood up behind Gwen. _

"_That was the longest walk ever took, Tosh." Owen said as he came up to stand near her. "We ordered pizza a minute ago if you hungry."_

"_No thanks I've just had Pizza at Ianto's." Tosh moved over to her computer and switched it on._

_Jack walked round to her desk. "You were at Ianto's?"_

"_Yeah, had dinner and some beers with him." Tosh said as she typed in her torchwood code number to sign on the computer. Jack nodded. Tosh tuned to look at him. "You know Jack; just because he's got a few days of doesn't mean you can't go over to his for a bit. He enjoyed the company while I was there."_

_Jack nodded. "Yeah I might, but maybe another day we're busy." Tosh nodded and started her work. Jack moved over to Owen. "Ok Owen do you know what hurt Scott?" Owen looked up._

"_No, but its one hell of a creature."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Well for a bit that big, and the amount of blood it cause, I'd say it's a big mother." _

"_Weevil?" Gwen asked. Owen shook his head._

"_No not the same MO plus the bit would have been to the neck not stomach, give me a few hours and to examine my results." Jack nodded and moved back over to Tosh's desk._

"_Tosh was there any CCTV outside?"_

"_Outside of a church, I doubt It" Tosh emphasised the word Church, seeing Jacks face expression. "But I'll look anyways." Tosh got typing on her computer._

"_Gwen, I need you to." Jack thought for a second. "Well there's nothing for you to do right now." Gwen's face was filled with hope._

"_Does this mean I get to…?"_

"_Yes, just these once, go home, but keep you phone on." With a nod from Gwen she practically ran from the Hub. Jack just shook his head, after setting Owen and Tosh some work he went back to his office. He sat at his desk wondering what to do. Boy was it lonely without Ianto to harass. Maybe it was a good idea to go over to Ianto's. Have some late tea; rent a couple of DVDs beer, it could be one of the dates. "Jack!!" But first they had this case to solve. Jack bounced up and down the stairs. _

"_Tosh tell me you didn't just get me down here because you enjoy my company." _

"_No, funnily enough there was CCTV footage, godda love priests eh?" _

"_Tell me what you got!"_

"_Well I pulled the footage up and forward it to the time before Scott's arrival and then yours. Just before Scott showed up and young women turned up outside the church."_

"_Well Scott did say that he was waiting for his friend maybe that's her."_

"_Yeah, well she enters the church about ten minutes before Scott turned up he waits around for a few minutes before entering the building himself. And then you lot turn up." Tosh finished the clip and closed the screen down._

"_Ok so Scott's friend didn't show up." Jack said. Tosh shook her head._

"_I carried on from when you left with Scott and still know sign if her. Either she was the creature's dinner first or she's still in there." Tosh finished._

"_Ok Owen get ready we're going back to the church. Tosh you to." We'll leave Gwen today." Tosh nodded and got ready._

_Ianto was lying on his sofa reading the days paper, when his phone buzzed. Putting the paper down he rose from his current position and went in search for his phone. He found it lying on the table. He answered it._

"_Hello."_

"_Hey Brother" Ianto was confused he hadn't seen his brother since he first started Torchwood, which was over 3 years ago._

"_Malachy! What??"_

_Malachy laughed over the phone. "Yeah I know been awhile, but I'm in Cardiff for work and thought I'd drop in to see my favourite little brother."_

"_I'm your only brother" Ianto stated._

"_Well you never know. Mum and dad are still young they can have more." Ianto laughed. _

"_Where are you?" _

"_Cardiff bus station, see I would come over but I have no idea where you life."_

"_Ok, I'll be there in a minute ok." Ianto hung up and grabbed his keys and headed to the bus station. _

_ Jack, Tosh and Owen were stood outside the Church, Jack slowly opened the door and went inside, the others following him. He looked around for some sort of light switch, after all this was a church it had only closed down a month ago. Feeling up and down the wall his hand landed on a light switch. He flicked it and watched the church brighten up. Jack smiled to himself and looked around. It was an old looking church and dusty. _

"_Hello" Jack shouted which made Tosh jumped slightly. "Sorry!"_

_Jack wondered off into the other rooms leaving Owen and Tosh in the main part of the church. Jack stopped what he was doing when he heard a noise behind him. He slowly turned around to see a large creature breathing heavily. "Oh." Jack said, he slowly started to walk backwards out of the room but soon changed into a run as the creature ran after him. "Run!!" He shouted to Owen and Tosh, they tuned around and saw their boss running towards them with a large scary looking creature running after him. Owen grabbed Tosh's hand and pushed her forwards to get her out of the building, Jack caught up and was pushing them out of the building. They ran to the SUV, Tosh and Owen got inside while Jack ran to the back and opened the back. He pulled a larger gun out and squirted some liquid into the gun. The alien had made its way outside and right in front of Jack's gun. Jack smirked at it and pulled the trigger. The alien went down; Owen came out of the SUV. _

"_What the hell was that?"_

"_That Owen was a Hath." Jack had seem this creature once before._

"_Why didn't you just kill it?"_

"_Because Hath's aren't dangerous." Owen looked confused for a moment._

"_Ok what are we going to do with it?"_

"_Take it back to the hub." Jack said. "This creature is a long way from home." Jack said to himself as he helped Owen with the Hath._

_Once Ianto had picked his brother up from the bus station he stopped of at the local curry take away, and then went home. They ate their curry while engrossed in convocation and the TV in the background._

"_So whats up with you Yan?" Aren't you working?" Malachy said._

"_Yeah but i've got a few days off."_

"_Oh, good you can show me around. So you got a girlfriend."_

_Ianto shook his head._

"_Boyfriend?" Malachy asked, he told his brother that he was Bi when he was 18 and his brother didn't mind it was his dad who did. Ianto stayed quite, he couldn't really explain his relationship with Jack to himself never mind his brother._

"_Oh come on spill, who is he?"_

"_It's complicated, I work for him."_

"_Wow its your boss, well Ianto I didn't think you were that kind of guy." Malachy teased._

"_It's not like that Malachy, Jack different." Malachy looked at his brother._

"_Ok, just as long as you know what your doing?" Ianto looked at him. "I hope I do." Ianto thought to himself._


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Jack stood in the basement looking at the Hath they had brought in the previous day. He had explained to the group that The Hath wasn't dangerous, that something else had harmed Scott that this Alien was just out of its time. Tosh was upstairs on her computer still trying to find the alien, Owen was god knows where and Gwen was helping Tosh. Jack had decided last night that going to see Ianto would be a good idea. He was going to take some oldish films and some dinner. He hoped Ianto would be happy to see him "God this is so unlike me." Jack thought to himself with a smile.

"What's got you smiling?" Gwen asked as she walked over to him and looked at the Hath.

"Just thinking about something. Shouldn't you be working?" Jack asked her coming to face with her. Gwen smiled.

"Tosh doesn't need me help jack and you know it."

"Well what's Owen doing?"

"He's going over his research from Scott wounds he doesn't understand it." Jack nodded.

"Anything you need me to do?" Jack thought for a second. He could ask her to go and get some films, but then again, he didn't want to.

"Nope nothing I can think of, just go back upstairs and see if the others need any help." Gwen nodded and retreated back upstairs. "Which means I'm going to have to go get some flims?" Jack said out loud.

"I could and get you some films if you like." Jack whirled around.

"Tosh, you scared me." Tosh smiled.

"What films do you want; I'm going to the video shop tonight, another lonely night in." Tosh confessed.

"Well, I was thinking of going over to Ianto's tonight."

Tosh smirked. "That's great well I'll I see what films they have there on my break." Jack nodded.

"You come down here for a reason?" Jack asked her politely.

Tosh nodded. "I carried on looking at the CCTV footage, its barley anything that's why I've been missing it. The rift activity has been showing inside the church."

Jack looked at Tosh. "Ok, Tosh I'm not getting you.

Tosh carried on. "Well, after you left the was a blip on the system for a few seconds the rift activity changed and went underneath the church."

"So you think something is underneath a 100 year old church?" Jack asked with uncertainty in his voice.

Tosh shrugged her shoulders "It's possible." Jack nodded his thanks and went upstairs. "Ok seeing as you lot have nothing to do. We're going back to that church and not leaving till it's finished. Gwen and Tosh nodded whereas Owen grunted.

Ianto woke up to his alarm going off. He looked over and looked at the time. 11:35Am. Ianto signed but got up never the less. He walked out into the living room. Malachy was sprawled out on his couch. Malachy had managed to pursued Ianto to go out for a drink. Well in Malachy's world one drink was lots of drink. So here Ianto Jones was standing in his kitchen searching for some painkillers to kill his awful hangover. He looked over to his brother and walked round he decided that he would get the same wake up call he did so he grabbed his phone and made it ring. Malachy jumped up. Ianto went back into the kitchen to make some coffee. Malachy got up and went straight to the bathroom, to throw up probably. Ianto placed some coffee on the table and went to make toast. He thought went to his friends, he really was missing them and it had only been a day. He wondered what they were doing right now. Probably on a case. He thought to himself. Malachy came out of the bedroom looking like death.

"How much did I drink last night?" he asked as he sat at the table.

"I have no idea but obviously more then me." Ianto sat across from him and took a sip of coffee. He passed the toast over to Malachy who shook his head. "Don't think I can stomach it." Ianto laughed at took a bit into his toast.

"So what's on the agenda today then?" He asked Ianto looked at him.

"You're seriously thinking about going somewhere?"

Malachy nodded. "Yeah."

Ianto shook his head "Ok, we can go to the little coffee shop outside the place where I work."

"O can't I see where you work?"

Ianto shook his head. "No" Ianto then went into the bedroom to get dressed.

Jack, Owen, Gwen and Tosh had once again returned to Ss Mart's church. Jack had decided to split up. Gwen with him and Tosh and Owen. They were told to keep the com's on at all times. Gwen and Jack went round the back to see if they could get underneath it, while Tosh and Owen went back inside.

"So you missing Ianto yet?" Gwen asked.

Jack looked at Gwen. "What I'm just making convocation."

Jack didn't answer but Gwen already knew that answer. Jack carried on going forward and Gwen stopped. "Jack" Jack turned around and saw Gwen pointing to a cellar door. "See I can work and talk at the same time." Gwen smirked. Jack smiled and walked over to the door. Gwen pulled out her gun and stood behind jack. He slowly pulled the handles of the door. With a squeak the doors opened, Jack shone his light down in the cellar. He looked back at Gwen and then made his way down in the cellar, with Gwen not far behind him. Tosh and Owen were walking through the main part of the church. Owen in front and Tosh behind. "This is useless" Owen said.

Tosh signed "Why?" Once again Owen Harper was complaining.

"Because this is the 3rd time I've been in here and found nothing."

Tosh stopped. "You've found nothing, how about Scott bleeding to death, and the Hath." Owen looked at Tosh.

"Ok fine we're found something." Tosh carried on walking and went right past Owen. All of a sudden a shot burst out. Owen looked where the shot had come from. Tosh was lying on the floor. "Tosh" Owen ran over to Tosh and pressed his com. "Jack, Gwen."

"Owen what's wrong?" Gwen asked as she stopped walking.

"Its Tosh, she's just been shot." Owen grabbed his medic kit and applied pressure on Tosh's wound. Within minutes Jack and Gwen came bursting in Gwen went straight to Tosh and Jack went to were the shooter had been. "Tosh, can you hear me." Owen said. "Gwen keep your hand here, apply pressure." Gwen took the cloth from Owen. Owen moved up and looked at Tosh. "Tosh come on darling answer me" Tosh's eyes fluttered. "That's it come on." Tosh's breathing started to come in deep gasps. "Tosh, we need to get her back to base." Owen said. Jack came back in empty handed. "Ok Gwen Owen take Tosh back to Base then Gwen come back." Jack instructed and went straight back into the other room. Gwen nodded and helped Owen with Tosh.

Jack walked around the room quietly. "Come out come out where ever you are." Jack said. He heard a soft whimper form behind him he spun around and shone his light in the direction of the whimper. A young girl was crouched in the corner covered in blood and cradling a shotgun. "I'm not going to hurt you." Jack said to the girl. He lowered his gun and walked towards the girl. "Come on, I'm not going to hurt you, what's your name?" Jack saw the girl hesitate at first.

"Carmen." Her English accent was strong and thick.

"Ok, Carmen lets get you out of here."

"No you can't they'll hear us." Jack crouched down.

"Who will?"

Carmen stayed quite. "Carmen." Jack started but with interrupted by a loud growl.

"Ok come on." Jack lifted Carmen into his arms and walked back into the main room. Once outside Jack took Carmen as far away as possible, after deciding not to go back in there but to go back to the hub and listen to what Carmen has to say. Jack waited till Gwen came back in the SUV; he placed Carmen in the back and told Gwen to go back to base.

Ianto came out from the bedroom dressed in jeans and a white shirt.

"I no it's warm outside but its still chilly." Ianto looked at Malachy strangely.

"I can't find my jacket anywhere and it's got my keys in that open my mail box downstairs. Ianto looked around searching for his jacket.

"Retrace your steps." Malachy said as he stood up to go and get dressed. Ianto sat down and thought to himself. He remembered wearing it at the hub and then he… "Took it off in Jack office when they were talking about the Electro when the night travellers where around. "Malachy I have to go to work." Malachy bounced out of the room. "Does this mean I get to see the place. " Ianto signed and walked out the door.

Jack carried Carmen in the Hub, while Gwen parked the SUV. Tosh was sat in the seating area drinking coffee and Owen was cleaning up his table. "Owen." Owen turned to the sound of his name and saw Jack carrying a young girl covered in blood.

"Oh for crying out loud." Owen said as Jack placed the girl on the table.

"Give her a once over will ya?" Owen nodded and got to work. Jack went up and sat with Tosh.

Gwen parked the SUV and started to make her way back to the Hub when she saw someone. "Ianto?" Ianto turned and saw Gwen.

"Hey Gwen" Gwen walked over to Ianto and another man who was with her.

"I didn't think you were coming back till Monday?"

"I'm not I just forgot my jacket with some keys in that I need." Gwen nodded and looked at the older man.

"Oh, Gwen this is my older brother Malachy."

"You never mention you had an older brother."

"Yeah, it didn't really come up." Gwen nodded. "Don't worry he knows about Torchwood. He used to work with me in London till he got promoted." Gwen smiled.

"Well come on then." Gwen said and carried on walking with Ianto and Malachy behind her.

Jack and Tosh we're talking when the hub door opened, seeing Ianto Jack stood up along with Tosh.

"Look who I found outside." Gwen said as she walked in.

Ianto walked in behind her followed by Malachy.

"Ianto." Tosh smiled and walked down to him.

"What happened?" Ianto asked seeing Tosh's top soaked with blood.

"Oh, I got shot." Tosh explained. Ianto nodded.

Ianto looked up and spotted Jack, he smiled up at him. Jack returned the smile but it soon disappeared when he noticed another man near Ianto. Ianto saw the expression Jack had when he saw Malachy and quickly explained.

"Guys this is my brother Malachy. Malachy this is the team. Gwen cooper, Toshiko Sato, Owen Harper and Captain Jack Harkness." Malachy smiled his greeting which was returned by the team except Jack.

"What are you doing here?" Tosh asked seeing as no-on else was.

"I forgot my Jacket here the other day; it's got some stuff in that I need." Ianto explained. Tosh nodded.

"Do you know where it is?" Jack said for the first time. Ianto nodded.

"Your office." Jack smirked.

"Go and get it then." Ianto nodded.

"Wait here." Ianto said to Malachy but he was too busy looking at Tosh.

Ianto shook his head and went up to Jack's office. Jack smiled and followed him in. Ianto was placing his jacket on, when he heard the door close; he looked up and saw Jack. Ianto smiled at him. "How you doing?" he asked. Jack nodded

"Ok just this case we're working on how are you?"

"I'm good, surprised that Malachy dropped by." Jack nodded. They stared at each other for awhile before they heard Malachy shout up to him to get a move on.

"I better go." Jack nodded. Ianto moved towards the door.

"I'll see you in two days." Jack nodded and let him leave. He didn't understand but it felt awkward when they were talking, he really should go over to his. But it doesn't seem a good idea now that he has company. Jack walked back outside and saw Ianto saying bye to everyone.

"Ianto!" Jack shouted. Ianto looked up. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" Ianto nodded and walked back up stairs. Malachy signed.

Ianto walked back into Jack's office.

"What's up?"

Jack breathed in. "I was thinking, if you're not busy tonight." Ianto smiled at Jack

"Yeah?"

"That maybe I could come over and we could watch some films" Jack finished of.

Ianto smiled. "I'd like that; I'll just have to get rid of Malachy for a few hours."

"Well I'm sure Owen's going out tonight see if he wants to go with him." Ianto nodded.

"I will, so I'll see you tonight"

Jack nodded. "I'll come by after I've sent everyone home." Ianto nodded and left. He walked back down to Malachy and then walked out of the Hub.

"Well there you go Jack. You're got a date." He said to himself. Now all he had to do was pick some films. "TOSH!" Jack shouted. He was defiantly going to need her help.


	5. Chapter 5

When Ianto and Malachy had got back home, Malachy kicked of his shoes and sat himself on the sofa

When Ianto and Malachy had got back home, Malachy kicked of his shoes and sat himself on the sofa. Ianto walked past him and into the kitchen to the fridge.

"So what did lover boy want?" Malachy asked from the living room. Ianto put the carton of orange on the table and rooted for a glass, ignoring Malachy's question. He poured himself a drink and sat at the table reading today's newspaper he had got at the little corner shop. Malachy appeared in the doorway. "Don't ignore me." Malachy teased. He walked over to the fridge and also poured himself and drink or orange juice and sat near Ianto. Ianto was too busy thinking of ways to get Malachy out of the house then listen to him talking now. But was soon interrupted when Malachy hit him over the head.

"Hey"

"Hey nothing you're ignored me twice now."

"Sorry, what were you saying?"

Malachy looked at him. "I said what did your boss want?" Ianto shrugged his shoulders. Ianto thought to himself maybe getting Malachy to go out with Owen tonight would be a good idea.

"Hey lets go out tonight." Malachy asked, a very good idea. Ianto thought.

"I don't think I can I'm not feeling too good, I know you meet Owen today didn't you?"

"The doctor?"

Ianto nodded "Why don't you go out with him tonight."

Malachy thought for a second. "I guess but I don't really know him that well."

"Well tonight's the perfect opportunity to get to know him." Ianto said.

Malachy was considering the idea. "You could go out to the club we went to the other night and Owen knows loads more that you could go to. I would be a great a night."

Malachy nodded. "Ok yeah why not? You sure you can't come out?"

"Yeah just need a few hours rest I think I'm just tired." Ianto lied. Malachy nodded and went out of the kitchen. "Great Know I just need to convince Owen. Ianto stood up, washed his glass, took his phone and went into his bedroom. Seeing Malachy watching TV, he closed his bedroom door and dialled Owens number.  
"Hello" Owen said on the other line.  
"Owen, its Ianto I need a favour."

Owen signed over the phone. "What's the favour?"

"My brother, he wants to go out tonight, but I really don't want to so I was wondering if you fancied showing him the night life of Cardiff."

"You mean baby-sit him while you and Jack get cosy on the Sofa?" Ianto signed. Owen laughed over the phone.

"I suppose I could do with a night out on the town with some one." Ianto smiled.

"Ok I'll do it"

"Thanks Owen, I owe you."

"Yes you do." Owen hung up; Ianto smiled and closed his phone.

He stepped out of the shower, wrapped a towel around himself and stepped out of the bathroom Malachy was using his room as a dressing room so Ianto walked into the living room and sat down. About 15 minutes later Malachy stepped out in jeans and a white shirt.  
"Wow look at you." Ianto said smiling.  
"I know I don't clean up good don't I?" Malachy said giving his brother a twirl much to his brother's amusement. "So what are you going to do while I'm out?" Ianto looked around.

"I'm sure I'll think of something to amuse myself with." Malachy nodded not paying much attention.

"Right I'm off to meet Owen, don't wait up." With that Malachy was out the door. Ianto looked at his watch. 6:45pm Jack will be sending everyone home by now Ianto said out loud. Which gives him over 15 minutes to get ready?

Jack was standing out side Ianto's apartment with two bags. One with DVDs in and the other with some Chinese take away in. Jack took a deep breath and pressed the buzzer and wait for Ianto to answer.

"Yeah" Came Ianto's voice over the intercom.  
"It's me." Jack said.

"Come on up." Ianto buzzed Jack in. Jack pushed the door and climbed the stairs to Ianto Apartment door. He breathed deeply and knocked on his door. Seconds later the door opened to reveal Ianto. They smiled and each other before Ianto moved out of the way to let Jack in. "I brought Chinese." Jack said breaking the ice.

"Oh Good I'm staving." Ianto showed Jack to the kitchen; Jack sat at the table while Ianto got out some plates and cups. While eating the were involved im small talk.

"So what's this new case?" Ianto asked putting another spoonful of rice in his mouth.

"I don't know, it's just weird." Jack was careful not to mention Scott's name.

"Weird how?"

"Well Tosh reported some Rift activity in St Marys Church, so we went in to have a look. And we found an Alien called a Hath, the most gently creature you will come across, and then we found a girl."

"A girl? Was she hurt?" Ianto asked.

"She was, but nothing serious, so there's obviously something else in that church but I have no idea what." Jack finished. Ianto nodded taking a sip of his coke.

After they had finished their dinner, they washed the dishes and moved into the living room to watch one of the Films Jack had brought. They were sat at opposite sides of the Sofa, but watching the film and stealing glances in the others direction when they weren't looking. Ianto's phone buzzed in his pocket making him jump and scaring Jack. "Sorry" Ianto took out his phone and looked at the caller ID Malachy. "I got to take this." Jack nodded. Ianto walked into the kitchen. "Hey what's up/"

"Dude your friend is awesome."

Ianto laughed. "I'm glad you think, was that all?"

"No because I'm a great big brother I was calling to see how you were?"

"Oh I'm fine just watching some TV, taking it easy." Ianto said which wasn't a complete lie.

After hanging up Ianto walked back into the living room, seeing Jack in the same position he decided to sit closer to him. Jack smiled and moved himself closer as well.  
"So what made you decided to come over tonight?" Ianto asked him.

Jack Shrugged. "Something Tosh said." Ianto nodded.

"You early today, it felt a bit awkward between us, when we were in my office." Jack said.

"Yeah it did." Ianto replied.

Jack turned to face him. "Why do you think that is?"

Ianto shrugged. "I guess we so used to seeing each other every day that it was just a little strange not to." Jack nodded.

"I guess so."

"Why what do you think it was?"

"I don't know same." Jack answered. Ianto nodded and went back to the film. Jack looked at him.

"Why is it so awkward?" Ianto looked at him and smiled.

"I have no idea." Both boys laughed at each other.

"You know I…" Jack was cut of by Ianto kissing him. Jack was shocked at first but quickly covered from it and returned the kiss with as much passion as Ianto was giving.

Tosh was sat at her computer desk still, having told Jack that she would stay to keep an eye on the church she was soon feeling tired and was really missing some of Ianto's coffee. Remembering what he had said about how to make the perfect coffee, she decided to make some. She stood up and made her way over to the sitting area. Flipping the Kettle on she waited patiently for it to boil. While she was waiting she was thinking about what the others would be doing right now. She looked over at the clock on the side. It read 9:30PM Gwen was probably at home with Rhys. Owen and Malachy were out so they were probably drunk and having a fun time and Jack and Ianto was probably having a good time also. And there was her still working.

"Well you can't complain Tosh you offered to stay behind." She said out loud.

After she made her coffee she sat back at her computer and took a sip of coffee. Well it's not as good as Ianto's but it will have to do. She thought to herself.

Gwen was curled up next to Rhys and was watching Wife Swap. She thought to herself that she was really lucky to have some one like Rhys in her life. He puts up with a lot and how does she repay him. She carries on doing it. She thought back to the kiss she shared with Owen when they were hiding from Lisa. She had liked it, even though she denied it to Owen, she hadn't stopped him and probably wouldn't have if he continued. She looked up at Rhys from where her head was lying on his chest. He looked down and gave her a smile. She smiled back and laid her head back down. She felt tears come to her eyes as she felt Rhys kiss the top of her head.

Owen thanked the bar man for the drinks and carried them over to the table where Malachy and two other women were sat, Giving out the drinks Owen sat back down. One girl sat herself on his lap placing her arms round his neck.

"We were talking about you?" She whispered in his ear.

"Oh really and what were you saying?" Owen said back enjoying ever minute of it. She leaned in closer and whispered just what her and her friend had been saying. Across the table Malachy was talking to another Blonde girl.

"And I rang him to see if he was ok?" Malachy said.

"Awww you are such a caring brother" The blonde girl said.

"I know I do nothing but worry about the guy, you know out here all on his own, I just had to come and check on him" Malachy told her. The girl nodded clearly believing ever work that was coming out of Malachy Jones' mouth. Looking across the table Malachy saw Owen kissing the brunette he was talking to. Looking back at his own little friend Malachy decided to take one for the team and kissed her, which the blonde happily obliged.

By midnight Jack and Ianto had gotten through two films and where now on their third but they were not paying any attention to it. By now the only thing they were interested in was each other. Jack was lying on his back with Ianto partly on top of him and partly at the side of him. Ianto placed his head on Jack's chest and watched the film. Silently he was thinking to himself. "I really hope Malachy spends the night out, he really didn't want to send Jack home but would have to if Malachy was coming back."

"What's wrong?" Jack asked gently stroking Ianto's hair. Ianto signed.

"Just thinking about if my brother's coming home?"

Jack smiled. "Why are you worried about him?" Ianto looked up at Jack and smiled.

"Not right now, but my brother he doesn't think before he does something so god knows what he's up to."

"Look you said he was with Owen and yeah Owen irresponsibly and a bit of a go getter." Jack continued.

"Yeah Jack this isn't helping."

"Jack laughed. "Sorry all I'm saying is that Owen not stupid he knows when to leave things be and when to go. Your brother will be fine, is he coming home tonight?" Ianto smirked. "Why?"

Jack laughed at the look on Ianto's face. "I was just wondering."

"I don't know all he said was don't wait up." Jack nodded.

"I really better go back to Torchwood." Jack said.

"Why?" Ianto asked him.

"Tosh's is there she said she wanted to keep an eye on the Church, I really shouldn't have left her there."

"Well if she wanted to stay then you can't do anything can you, stay a little bit longer." Ianto asked.

Jack smiled and nodded. Ianto smiled and got comfy again.

Tosh was still sat at her computer at 2 o'clock in the morning. Trying to keep her eyes open she watched different area's of the Church, she jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned and saw Jack and Ianto. "You scared me."

Jack smiled. "Sorry Tosh found anything." She shook her head.

"No not anything, what are you guys doing here?"

"Well Jack was worried about you and I didn't want to stay in the house on my own so I decided to come also." Ianto said taking of his jacket and placing it at the back of Gwen's computer chair. "Who wants coffee?" He asked but Tosh's and Jack face lit up when he mentioned coffee. Ianto laughed. "Ok I guess both of you do." Ianto took Tosh's cup of her desk and walked up to the seating area and made some coffee.

While Ianto was making coffee, Jack got Gwen's chair and placed it next to Tosh's. He looked at her. "Tosh why don't you go home for a bit." Tosh shook her head while typing something in a blue box. "There's not point going home now, I'll have to be up in a few hours to come back." Jack looked at her a nodded, they thanked Ianto as he brought the coffee down he grabbed Owen's chair and sat next to Jack.

Tosh looked at them. "So how was the dinner?" Jack looked at Ianto.

"I was good; I really enjoyed it and think we should do it again." Ianto said which earned a smiled from Jack which then made Tosh smile.

"So what did you guys do?"

"Well we had some dinner and then watched some movies." Jack answered. Tosh nodded and got back to work. Jack nudged Ianto to get his attention. Ianto looked over. Jack jerked his head in the direction of his office. Ianto smiled and nodded.

"We'll be right back Tosh." Tosh nodded Jack and Ianto walked into Jack's office.

"So you want to do it again do you?" Jack smiled as Ianto closed the door.

"Thought that was obvious!"Ianto smiled he jumped slightly as he phone vibrated in his pocket. He got it out and saw that he had a message from Malachy. He read it.

Dude were are you? I'm at home get ya butt back, your suppose to be ill, you have some explaining to do.

Ianto signed. "That's malachy he's at home, I better get back." Jack nodded.

"I'll see ya." Ianto said he walked over and kissed Jack softly on his cheek. After saying his goodbyes to Jack and Tosh, he left the Hub and drove home. He really did have some explaining to do!


	6. Chapter 6

Ianto leaned over and pressed the snooze bottom on his alarm clock

Ianto leaned over and pressed the snooze bottom on his alarm clock. He opened his eyes and squinted as the sun was shining through the curtains. He rolled back over and closed his eyes again. He knew he had to get up and get read for work; after all it was his first day back. He signed as he head Malachy getting up and going into the bathroom. Ianto pulled back the covers and sat at the end of the bed, trying to wake himself up. He walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out his work suit. He put on his clothes and walked out into the Kitchen. Malachy walked out of the bathroom with a cloud of steam following him out. Malachy walked into the Kitchen seeing Ianto leaning against the counter with a cup of coffee in one hand and a piece of toast in the other, he nodded his greeting to Malachy seeing him walk in. Malachy nodded back and grabbed some toast and made poured himself some coffee from the pot and took a seat at the table.

"So what time do I expect you home from work?" Malachy asked taking another bit from his buttered toast.

Ianto shook his shoulders. "I usually finish around 6ish."

Malachy nodded.

"Right I'm going head out, I'll see you tonight." Ianto grabbed his jacket and walked out of the door.

Jack, Tosh, Owen and Gwen were playing Basketball in the hub when Ianto pushed open the gate. He started to walk inside when he saw the ball flying towards him; he quickly put his hands up to catch it.

"Sorry Ianto!" Gwen laughed as she walked up to collect the ball. Ianto smiled and passed the ball over, he looked at the team, Gwen had placed the ball under her desk and sat down on the chair, Owen was in his Autopsy room doing god known's what, Tosh was once again at her computer typing and Jack was up in his office. Ianto was still standing at the gate. He signed and walked up into the seating area seeing cans and plastic bags surrounding the area Ianto picked up a black bag and started to clean up. It took him about an hour to get everything clean and not one person had spoke to him not even Jack.

"Jack!!" Tosh shouted, everyone rushed to her desk.

"What you got Tosh?"

"I've been looking at the CCTV footage from the Church. And over an hour ago I saw a group of men wondering around outside and then someone opened the Church door and they all disappeared inside. I mean it could be nothing but then again it could be something."

"Have they come back out?" Tosh shook her head.

"No not for as least an hour and ten minutes."

Jack nodded. "Keep me posted, Ianto can you make some coffee magic?" Ianto stared at him in disbelief.

"Sure sir." Ianto turned around and cursed at him. He was stood at the kettle thinking silently to himself wondering why everyone was being so off with him. He poured the coffee and placed a cup at each of their desks and then went to Jack's office he opened the door and placed his coffee on his mat and turned back out.

"Whoa, wait, Ianto." Ianto signed and turned to face Jack.

"Was there something else you wanted sir?" Jack had pure confusion on his face.

"Have I done something wrong? Something to upset you?"

"Nope!"

"You sure?"

"Yep" Ianto was beyond annoyed with him.

"Is that all?" Ianto asked, Jack nodded shocked. Ianto opened the door and didn't care that it banged shut behind him making all the others look at him. Ianto just turned away and went out to his office.

Ianto was sat at his office away from everyone, which is exactly where he wanted to be right now. He couldn't believe he team mates how could they just blow him of like that. Right now he was wishing the day would go faster, he wanted to go back home. His thoughts were interrupted when Gwen's voice came on the intercom he had under his desk for when the team needed him.

"What can I do for you Gwen?" Ianto asked trying to keep calm.

"Well me and Owen where wondering if you could go to the café down the road and get some dinner, I mean your not busy are you?" Gwen said

Ianto couldn't believe her. "You know what get you own damn dinner Gwen I'm not your slave." Ianto shouted through the intercom and then shut it of so no-one could get in touch with him.

Gwen stared back and the com and then to the team, Tosh had stopped typing Owen was smirking and Jack was shocked also.

"What has gotten into him?" Gwen asked Jack. Jack was as struck as everyone else.

"Maybe I should go and talk to him." Gwen said getting up.

"No!! I'll go." Tosh interrupted sending Gwen would only make Ianto madder.

Gwen nodded and sat back down Jack watched as Tosh disappeared out of the Hub.

Tosh pushed open the door and saw Ianto with his back to the door. Tosh walked up and put her hand on his shoulder making him jump.

"Oops sorry didn't mean to scare you."

Ianto gave her a sad smile. "You ok?" Tosh pulled up and spare chair and sat next to him.

Ianto nodded and then shook his head. "Yeah I didn't think so." Ianto and Tosh had gotten closer every since Gwen started, Ianto had never really liked Gwen she was always flirting with Jack whenever she got the chance, she was a married women for god sake and how she took control when Jack disappeared when it was Owen who was second in command. "You want to tell me what's wrong?"

Ianto stayed quiet for awhile. "Everybody's ignoring me." Ianto came out with it.

Tosh nodded. "Yeah Gwen thought it would be best if we just carried on as normal."

"Well this is not normal."

"Just include yourself in our little discussions never mind what anyone says yeah?" Ianto nodded and smiled.

"I'm going go to the café you want anything?"

"You don't have to go Ianto let Gwen go."

"No its ok I want to get out of here anyway." Tosh nodded.

"Well come to the Hub and see what everyone wants then and see if anyone wants to go with you." Ianto nodded and followed Tosh back inside. Jack, Gwen and Owen all turned when they heard the Hub door open. Tosh walked in followed by Ianto.

Gwen seeing Ianto stood up. "Ianto I'm sorry…."

"Its ok Gwen I shouldn't have gone of on one." Ianto interrupted. "I'm going to the café anyone want anything?"

Gwen sat back down feeling guilty. "I'll have Tuna mayo sandwich with extra salad." Owen spoke up. "Yeah me to." Gwen said quietly.

Ianto nodded. "Tosh?"

"I'm fine thanks Ianto." Ianto nodded and looked at Jack who was staring back at him.

"I think I'll come with you." Ianto nodded again and walked back out.

Jack met Ianto outside and they started to walk together in silence towards the little Café.

There was an awkward silence between Ianto and Jack as they were walking towards the Café.

"So what was that little outburst about before?" Jack asked breaking the ice.

Ianto signed. "It was nothing, I should never have had a go at Gwen I mean she is above me in Torchwood, and she could fire me."

"Whoa no-body's firing you and Gwen cannot fire anyone seeing as I'm the one in charge, or do people keep forgetting."

Jack grabbed Ianto's arm and dragged him to the bench.

"What's on your mind?"

"It's nothing."

"Ianto don't lie to me, tell me what's wrong?"

Ianto looked at Jack. "I'll make you a deal I'll tell you something's that are bathing me and you tell me something about your past."

"You already no more about my past then the guys back at the hub."

"That's not the point." Ianto told him.

Jack thought for a second. "Ok deal, you first."

Ianto took a deep breath. "Ok they was the team treats me."

"How do they treat you?"

Ianto scoffed. "Like I'm their slave."

"I don't think they think you're their slave Ianto."

"Oh really, Gwen constantly tells me to do something for her, not asks tells. Owens's a bit better but he still thinks I'm just a tea boy."

Jack smiled. "Why are you smiling?"

"Sorry force of habit."

"I'm not a tea boy." Ianto told himself more then Jack.

"Of course your not."

"Will you just tell Gwen to back off."

"I'll talk to her." Ianto nodded.

"Your turn!"

Jack breathed in. "What do you want to know."

Ianto thought for a second. "How come you can't die?"

Jack turned to face Ianto and signed. "It was a long time ago, I was with my doctor and his…. Friend I suppose you could call her. We were battling a species called The Daleks. Long story short, I died."

Ianto was facing Jack with intrestest in his eyes. "And something happened I don't really understand what but, she brought me back."

"To life?"

Jack nodded. "I didn't think I died I thought I must have just passed out or something, and when they left me I had to fight on my own."

"So when did you realise you couldn't die?" Ianto asked.

"When I got shot in the head, I stood straight back up and was… well alive. And it kept happening again and again and then I realised I can't die." Ianto nodded.

After moments of silence Jack spoke up. "Well the team aren't getting fed on their own so." Ianto nodded and stood up carrying on walking to the Café with Jack right beside him.

Sorry for the late update guys. I have no excuse, but I promise the next chapter will be ready for Wednesday, Thursday the least. Thanks Guys!!


	7. Chapter 7

After Jack and Ianto returned back to the Hub Malachy was sat in the seating area with Tosh and Gwen

After Jack and Ianto returned back to the Hub Malachy was sat in the seating area with Tosh and Gwen. Ianto placed the food on the table and went over to his brother.

"What are you doing here?"

"Mum called, Dad's turned to his drinks again." Ianto signed at sat by his brother.

"You mind giving us a few minutes?" Ianto asked Gwen and Tosh. The girls nodded and went back to work. "What did she say?" Ianto wasn't a fan of his dad when he was drinking to be truthful he wasn't a fan of his dad period.

Jack bounced down the stairs and grabbed his food, obvious to Ianto and Malachy.

"Tosh you got anything yet? I'm getting bored with all this sitting around." Jack asked as he shoved his sandwich in his mouth taking a bit.

"No nothing new but we could always go take a look at the church again, it wouldn't harm us."

"No but it would bore us." Owen spoke up as he grabbed his sandwich.

"Look I better go, I just thought I'd warn you. You know what he's like when he drinks so expect a visit from him." Ianto nodded and led Malachy out. When he walked back in everyone was getting ready.

"You going back to the church?" Ianto asked Jack.

Jack nodded. "We're going to take another look." Jack looked at Ianto. "You want to come?" Ianto thought for a second, he looked down and saw Gwen and Owen looking up shock that Jack asked if he wanted to join them.

"They don't really want me to" Ianto whispered to him. Jack looked down and saw them quickly turn away.

"Well I don't care if they want to or not I'm asking you if you would like to come." Ianto smiled and nodded. "Ok get ready then." Jack smirked.

In less then five minutes later everyone was in the SUV, Jack driving Ianto in the passenger seat and Owen, Tosh and Gwen in the back quite squashed.

Jack pulled up outside the church, getting out Jack turned to face the team.

"Ok guys Tosh Owen and Gwen go inside and see what you find, Ianto with me"

Gwen looked at Jack. "You got a problem?" Jack asked.

"No but er… I thought I was going in the cellar with you?"

"Change of plans keep your coms on." Jack and Ianto walked round the back on the church. "She's not happy with you?" Ianto said making sure his com was of so they didn't hear him." Jack signed.

"Well she's not the boss it's not like she doesn't have something to do." Jack pulled open the door and got his gun out, looking at Ianto he walked inside. Ianto took a deep breath and also got his gun out. Following Jack he stepped quietly down the stairs. Shining his torch in the opposite direction from Jack, he wondered over to the other side. Searching through some boxes Jack shone his light over to were Ianto was.

"Find anything?" Ianto shook his head; Jack pressed a button on his com. "Guys you find anything?"

"No what about you?" Gwen's voice said over the com.

"Nothing."

While Jack was speaking to Gwen, Ianto heard a noise coming from behind going to turn around Ianto was hit on the head knocking him out cold, but before he could fall and make a noise the person who hit him caught him and disappeared.

"Ok we'll meet you back at the SUV." Jack pressed the same button turning the com off. "Ianto we're going back." No response. Jack turned to were Ianto was standing. "Ianto." Jack walked over to were Ianto was standing and didn't see him. "Ianto!" Jack was getting a little bit worried now. "Ianto come on, we're got to get back to the Hub." Still no response. Jack pressed the button on his com. "Guys is Ianto up there?"

"No isn't he with you?" Tosh said.

"No not anymore"

"Hang on we'll come down." Gwen said.

"IANTO!" Jack shouted it wasn't a big cellar so he couldn't have got lost.

Gwen, Tosh and Owen came down and spotted Jack.

"He's not up there." Owen said shining his torch round the cellar. Jack looked around also.

"JACK!!" Tosh shouted. Jack rushed round to Tosh she was holding up Ianto's Torch and Gun.

"Something's taken him, Ianto gone." Jack said to the rest of the Team

"Search this whole Church!" Jack barked out orders. Sending the team looking in the church Jack stayed behind in the Cellar looking for ways that someone could come out from.

"There's no sign of him Jack." Owen voice came from a distance.

"Well he couldn't have just disappeared of the face or the earth." Jack told him. Owen looked and shrugged his shoulders. "You sure he's not up there." Tosh, Gwen and Owen nodded.

Jack nodded. "You all may as well go home" The team stared at him. "We're no good all just stood in here, just go home get a good nights rest and I'll meet you all here at 7 tomorrow and be in the mood for a good search because we are not leaving here tomorrow without Ianto. Owen drive to SUV back and see if Ianto's there, I very much doubt it but there's no harm in looking." Owen nodded and started back up the stairs with Tosh in tow. Gwen however was still in the same position. Jack turned and saw that she hadn't moved. He signed "Gwen go home."

"I'm not leaving you here good knows what's here."

"Gwen just go home I'll follow you out." Gwen waited for a few minutes then left leaving Jack alone. Jack did one more search. "Where are you Ianto?" He said to himself.

Torchwood Torchwood 

Ianto slowly opened his eyes; he squinted at the bright light, letting his eyes come to focus Ianto waited a few seconds before standing up and taking in his surroundings. He was in some sort of a basement; a shiver went down his spine as he thought back to the cannibals that held him and Tosh in a basement. In the basement were shelves packed with tins of god knows what. On the other side was a small camp bed were he was sleeping he guessed. He jumped up when the door opened to reveal to………….

"Scott?" Ianto was really confused now. Scott walked in the room and shut the door behind him.

"I'm sorry Ianto." Ianto couldn't believe it.

"I trusted you."

"Didn't your mummy ever tell you not to talk to strangers?" Scott smirked and walked over to Ianto making Ianto walk backwards until his back hit the wall. Scott towered over him. "I really am sorry."

"Ow!!" Ianto said as he felt a prick at his arm. Looking down Ianto saw a needle with yellow liquid in. looking back at Scott, his eyes started to drop and everything started to go fuzzy, Scott moved back and let Ianto drop to the floor. Ianto saw Scott walk to the door, took one last look at him and left shutting the door firmly behind him. Then all he saw was darkness.

Back at the Hub Jack was sat at Tosh's computer screen searching through the Church's CCTV footage from after they left. After two hours of sitting at Tosh's desk nothing had come up that caught his attention.

"So that must mean he's still in the Church somewhere." Jack said to himself. Jack's head lifted up as the Hub door open revealing Tosh with two cups of Coffee.

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked.

Tosh walked over to the desk placing her coffee down and hand Jack his. "I couldn't sleep so I decided to come and give you a hand." Jack nodded and took a sip of his now Luke warm coffee.

"Oh no!" Jack said.

Tosh looked at him. "What?"

"I just remember Ianto's brother doesn't know that he's missing?"

"You want me to go and tell him?" Jack shook his head.

"No its ok I'll go and then I'll drop by the Church for a head start. Tosh knew better then to argue with him. "Jack" Jack turned back to face her, Tosh threw his com to him and securely fitted hers. Jack nodded his thanks and left.

Pressing the buzzer to Ianto's apartment Jack thought of what to say to him. Before he knew it Jack was standing in front of sleepy looking Malachy.

"Ianto's not here." Malachy told him.

"Actually I'm not looking for Ianto, well I am but not here, can I come in?" he asked. Malachy looked at him and nodded moving back from the door. Jack stood near the door as Malachy sat back down on the sofa bed.

"So what's up?"

Jack took a deep breath and explained the situation to Malachy. Afterwards Jack left leaving Malachy in thought and decided to stop by the Church, he went straight into the cellar; seeing nothing had changed he let out a breath of annoyance. Jack looked around the room until something caught his attention in the corner there was a small piece of cotton between the wall and the shelf. Jack bent down and grabbed in looking at it he recognised it. It was a piece of Ianto's suit. Pushing the shelve away from the way Jack found a large tunnel way. "Didn't expect that." Jack said. Grabbing his torch Jack started to go inside shining the light forwards the tunnel seemed to go on for ever until he came at a crossroads. There was four different ways to go. Jack took a minute to think before going left on instinct. After a few more minutes of walking Jack came across lots of doors. Guessing that Ianto would be in one of them Jack tried all the doors coming up with nothing, on the last door Jack prayed to whatever god was listening and opened the door. Jack gasped at the sight in front of him Ianto was handcuffed to a bed with blood everywhere, from were he was standing Ianto looked to be beaten badly, running over to him Jack tried to pry the handcuffs open, but with no luck Jack tired to wake Ianto up and didn't notice the footsteps behind him. Ianto jumped awake seeing Jack crouched down to him and Scott standing above him with a bat.

"JACK!" but it was too late Scott had already swung his bat and knocked Jack out.

"Know I have both of you where I want you." Scott smirked.


	8. Chapter 8

When Jack opened his eyes, he took in his surroundings, seeing that he was in the room Ianto had been in Jack quickly looked for the young man but there was no sign of him, Jack was stood in a corner handcuffed to a pipe

When Jack opened his eyes, he took in his surroundings, seeing that he was in the room Ianto had been in Jack quickly looked for the young man but there was no sign of him, Jack was stood in a corner handcuffed to a pipe. Jack stood up slowly still feeling drowsy from the blow on his head. The last thing he remembered was Ianto shouting at him to look out. The door opened to reveal Scott and another man throw in a very battered looking Ianto, he was covered with blood. "If you're hurt him I swear to god." Scott just laughed at the man and closed the door. "Ianto!" Jack shouted he tried to reach him but couldn't seeing as he was handcuffed and was half way across the room. Jack pulled at the handcuffs making marks on his wrist he still carried on till blood started to appear, Jack signed. "He needs medical attention" a young voice called out. Jack jumped as the silence was disrupted. Jack turned towards the voice. There was a young Man maybe a little younger then Ianto sat in one of the corners he didn't seem to be chained up to the wall. "Can you help him?" Jack asked desperately. The man nodded but made no movement to help. "Will you help him?" Jack asked. The man stared at him. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Someone who needs your help." Jack answered not wanting to get into his life story when Ianto was bleeding to death. The man took another glance in Jack direction before slowly moving over to Ianto, turning him around the man ripped Ianto's jacket and shirt of searching for the wound. Seeing a gun shot wound on his chest the man raised his head to Jack. And then crawled back to the corner. "What the hell are you doing help him!!" Jack shouted at the man.

"I can't I haven't been trained for gun shots, I'd just make it worst." He answered.

"He's been shot?" the man nodded, Jack took a deep breath. "We have to get out of here."

"Believe me people have tried and they never succeed plus you will never make it out of here with him you'll both be die." He said pointing at Ianto.

"Death doesn't really bother me" Jack said pulling at his handcuffs again.

"You do know the key is next to you don't you?" the man said. Jack looked at him in disbelief. And then down to the floor and saw the man had been telling the truth, the key was lying a centimetre away from him. Picking it up Jack undid his handcuffs and ran over to Ianto, ripping a piece of material from Ianto's shirt Jack pressed it against Ianto's wounded hearing him hiss Jack took that as a good sign that he was ok or at least alive. Securing the shirt Jack put what was left of Ianto's jacket around him and then stood looking for a way out.

"Are you insane? Why they hell would they leave the key right there if it wasn't a trap?" the man said.

"Oh I know it's a trap but I need to get him out of here and get him to a hospital. I don't care what happens to me." Jack said trying the lock on the door, he found it didn't have one and the door just opened on his first go. Jack took a deep breath and then turned back to Ianto. "Ianto I need you to wake up." Jack patted his face getting him to wake up. Ianto moaned but opened his eyes slowly, slowly he came to realisation at where he was he jumped up sending Jack flying and injuring himself more. "Ianto calm down." Jack said as he picked himself back up and tried to calm him. Knowing that he was safe with Jack, Ianto gradually calmed down and turned to face Jack. "We need to get out of here." Ianto nodded and tried to stand up but swayed as dizziness came over him. Jack seeing him sway caught him before he could fall over. Letting him lean on him Jack and Ianto left the room and the man behind not taking a second look. Jack moved a little slower then he had hoped but they still didn't come across anybody he knew they were probably watching every move they made as he came across a camera in the hallway. Hearing a loud growl behind him and in front of him Jack closed his eyes knowing they couldn't escape without coming across the creature that were growling. Moving a little bit faster Ianto was feeling the pain. "Stop, stop." Ianto screamed out. Jack slowed down and propped him against the nearest wall and stood in front of him making sure he didn't fall over. Ianto rested his head against the wall breathing heavily. Jack looked for the quickest way out through all the tunnels. And then went back to Ianto who was still leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. "You ready to start again?" he asked gently. Ianto nodded and help out his hand for Jack to grab which he did, they slowly moved from tunnel to tunnel with no look of finding the way out. "Are they just going to watch us?" Ianto breathed out. Jack looked at him, his breathing was getting heavily and they were slowing down, they had left a trail of Ianto's blood behind them. "Come on!" Jack said instead of answering. Then they heard the growl again. "There it is again." But this time it was closer. Jack looked ahead and saw a shadow round the corner. The shadow slowly bigger larger and larger until it came out from the corner and was standing staring right at the two men. "A weevil." Jack whispered as the creature continued to stare at them. Jack moved in front of Ianto and looked at it. "Just what we need." Jack jumped as he heard another growl from behind him; Ianto and Jack slowly turned and saw another Weevil behind them. "Great" Jack said more to himself then Ianto.

"What are we going to do?" Ianto asked keeping an eye on both Weevils.

"The only thing we can do run!" Jack and Ianto started to run in the direction of a Weevil hoping to dodge it Jack pushed Ianto forward sending him between the gap of the Weevil and the Wall. The Weevil keep its eyes on Jack instead of Ianto, the Weevil behind him had started to move slowly towards him. "Ianto go, start running forwards I'll meet up with you." Jack whispered not taking his eyes of the Weevil.

"I can't leave you here." Ianto protested but started walking backwards.

"Yes you can, this is where not dying has its benefits." Jack told him. "Now go." Ianto took one last look and started to run as fast as his body would let him. Jack waited till Ianto was out of sight before he started to torment the Weevil. It growled at him as a warning. "God where's Owen where's Owen when you need him." Jack said to himself.

"Right here." Owens's voice came out; Jack turned and saw Gwen and Owen walking towards them with guns in their hand. Owen came forward and stood in between Jack and the Weevil. It slowly moved backwards making an unusual noise.

"What the hell are you lot doing here?" he asked.

"Saving you butt." Owen said getting the Weevils to move out of the way. Also soon as they were clear Jack ran to find Ianto turning round the corner Jack saw Ianto lying on the floor with a pool of Blood next to him. Hearing a gasp Jack looked up to see Scott with a gun in his hands. Gwen ran forwards and raised her gun. Scott seeing this raised his gun also. Not giving him the chance to do anything Gwen shot him in the shoulder it was enough to send him to the ground. Owen ran past Gwen and Jack and went straight to Ianto. Ripping the already ripped Jacket Owen applied pressure to the fresh gun shot wound. "Owen he was shot before as well in the chest lower down." Owen removed the bloody shirt and replaced it with a cloth from his medical kit. "I can't do anything here Jack we need to get back to the hub, Tosh is in the SUV waiting." Jack nodded and helped Owen to pick Ianto up and carried him out the way Gwen and Owen came. After what seemed like hours they had returned to the Hub Owen and Jack placed Ianto on the table and then Jack left Owen to do his job and left Gwen and Tosh to help. Jack had escaped to his office to change his clothes that were stained with Ianto's blood. Going down to the sleeping area in his office Jack didn't want to sleep he needed to be a wake in case something happened, but his eyes were falling and he didn't stop it. Before he new it Jack opened his eyes after what seemed to be minutes but turning over he saw that it had been in fact five hours. Jumping out of bed and out of his office Jack saw Owen cleaning his office, Toshiko was at her desk and so was Gwen. "Oh sleeping beauty's finally awake." Owen said as he saw Jack walking down the stairs. Seeing his worried expression Owen walked up his steps to him. "Don't worry he's ok? Me and Gwen took him home about an hour ago to rest." Owen explained to him. "He's with Malachy now" Jack nodded.

"Is he going to be ok?"

Owen nodded. "The first bullet was stuck in his chest that's why it caused the blood to keep flowing out of him and the second one went through and out the other side, he had a few broken ribs and some bruising." Jack nodded. "I've told him to rest and come back when he's ready but knowing Ianto he'll be back tomorrow." Owen smiled and continued to work. Gwen walked over to him and passed him a cup of coffee. Jack smiled his thanks and took a slip. "How did you find us?" Jack asked her, nodding to the seating area Jack nodded and followed her. Well after we came back this morning Tosh said you had gone to Ianto's to talk to Malachy, and then you were going to the church so me, Owen and Tosh went and went to the cellar and we saw the tunnel opening and it didn't take a genius to figure out that you would be in there, so Tosh went back to the SUV and me and Owen followed you in, then we heard a growl and then saw you guys." Jack nodded again taking everything in.

Ianto got into bed as soon as he got in with help from his brother and Owen. Once Owen had left Ianto felt himself relax. About 10 minutes later Malachy bought him a cup of coffee and some food along with today's newspaper and then sat at the end of the bed.

"You okay?" he asked.

Ianto smiled and nodded. "Stop worrying. I'm fine." Malachy nodded but didn't really believe him. As soon as Malachy left him Ianto game face dropped and his was in pain but there was no way he was telling his brother. "All I have to do is stay in bed and sleep." Ianto thought to himself after getting comfy Ianto found himself drifting of to sleep.

The next morning Malachy was sat at the breakfast table with a full breakfast and a cup of coffee when he heard a scream coming form the bedroom. Malachy bounced into his little brother's bedroom, seeing Ianto still in bed but tossing and turning he went to go and wake him up but with no luck. After at least a good 5 minutes Ianto sprang up in bed sweating and breathing heavily.

"Hey you ok?" Malachy asked stroking his brother's hair. Ianto nodded his head and then shook it. "Yeah I didn't think so. You need me to get you anything." Ianto nodded.

Jack was sat in his office going over some paper work when his phone rang not noticing the number Jack hesitated before answering it. "Hello"

"Jack its Malachy I need to ask a favour."

"What?" Jack asked.

"Ianto had a nightmare but won't tell me about it and he said he wants you. Well actually I asked if I could get him anything and he said you, so do you mind coming over he really needs to sleep because it's obvious that he's in pain."

"Yeah I'll be over in a few." Jack hung up and grabbed his coat explaining to the rest of them Jack walked rather fast over to Ianto's. Malachy opened the door and signed with relief when he saw it was Jack. "He's crying." Malachy said sadly Jack gave him a sad smile and walked past him into Ianto's room and closed the door behind him. Ianto was sat on his bed curled up against the headboard silently crying to himself he didn't look up to see who it was but did turn to look at Jack as he felt the bed dip. Jack took of his coat and shoes and climbed into bed next to Ianto. Pulling Ianto down with him gently, Ianto put his head on Jack's chest and listened to his breathing.

"You're safe! Try and get some sleep." Jack whispered to him. Feeling Ianto nodded Jack pulled the covers over then and stroked his hand up and down Ianto's arm until he heard steady breathing coming from Ianto. After he was sure Ianto was asleep Jack allowed sleep to come over him but not before he was 100 positive that he was safe.


End file.
